Phobia En Ver
by ltifal
Summary: Due to rain, our picnic was canceled... wait! How about indoor picnic? Nope, can't... sigh...


**Note: a short drabble. This is the translation of my Indonesian fic 'Phobia' so the English reader could also read it. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: sadly none character are mine…**

_Phobia_

Milo didn't know either he should laugh or cry on this situation. There were so many strange thing happening after the Hades war over… imagine when Athena ordered them to take a driving lesson, and then later he felt in love with someone (**ltifal: promote my fic :p**) he paused as he looked at his girlfriend who was sitting beside him.

The green hair saint looked a little angry as she pouted from a while ago. Milo couldn't help but laughed slightly, Shaina was cute when she was angry. He was restrained himself not to pinch her cheek. The pinching would only make the girl angrier…

"When will it stop?"

"I dunno, Sha. Maybe 1 more hour?" said Milo as he looked outside the window. It was raining all day outside. Darn, weather forecast, they said 90% sunny but they missed and hit the 10%. He sighed, he already planned to spend his time with Shaina picnicking today but now with the stupid rain, they were on his room waiting…

"Wanna try to have a picnic indoor?" the snake cloth wearer asked when she landed her eyes onto the picnic basket which was prepared this morning.

"Ok… but…"

"Yes?"

"Can we wait until the rain stop?" said Milo, concern tone in his voice.

"Sweatdrop… that's would be better if we go picnicking outdoor!" she glared but let out a sight before she put her back softly onto the pillow. '_I hope the rain will stop soon_' she thought. Outside, the cloud was becoming darker than before and the thunder again showed its mightiness, roaring loudly. From her left side, a small whimper could be heard again.

Shaina couldn't have guess that gold saint would have had a phobia like this. That was strange, not scratched it… it was very weird! The spectra would be laughing if they knew about this! Hence a gold saint with tonitrophobia…she couldn't understand why someone afraid of thunder. Sure, thunder was dangerous but this was ridiculous…

"Sigh…" the green hair saint let out yet another sigh before she looked at his boyfriend's eyes, she paused before asking. "Is this usually happen?" a curious tone could be heard on hers.

"Hem… not really, mostly when we are still a kid, but it's rarely happen. Beside there are no thunder this loud at sanctuary and in the place where we trained." He smiled remembering the past.

"Oh…" the lightning was beginning to flash this time closer to the house. Several second later the roaring thunder occurred followed by a small sob.

"Is it really that scary?"

"Well… it's phobia…"

"But don't move that close! I'm jealous!" she knew she should be act more understanding but with that much distance, she was definitely jealous!

"Sorry…" a whisper came from her left although he snuggled his face closer to Milo's chest, slightly trembling in fear. Milo couldn't do anything except looked at the figure in sympathy and hugged back. He began to caress the back trying to calm him down.

"I'm more jealous now…" The girl murmured under her breath although she should admit, they both looked very cute in this position but it still ruined their romantic date…

"It should be stop raining soon. I'm sorry Shaina." Milo said slightly guilty, the girl could only let out another sigh as she shook her hear in understanding.

"Don't worry. But I did tell you to find girlfriends for all gold saints, didn't I?"

"I know; I know… I'll try." '_Where should I find one anyway?_' he mumbled inside his heart.

"Don't want to…"

"Hoh, Camus, you are back no? You can counter back." The Scorpio said as he let a grin formed on his lips.

"Shut up…" he blushed slightly. It was embarrassing for him, no one except Milo knew about this phobia. Now Shaina found out about this and it came with hugging/clinging for dear life at her boyfriend… but he couldn't help! He was grateful Shaina was more tolerance than he thought. His best friend was laughing heartily as he caressed his turquoise long hair while Shaina finally let out a quiet giggle, taking Milo's hand and put her head onto his shoulder.

_Owari_

**Note: there! Review please?**


End file.
